


Crash Into Me

by larryscape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boats, First Kiss, Fish, Fishing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Non AU, Real Life, this is probably the cheesiest and fluffiest thing i have written and will ever write, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam held out the fish once more, and he curled his lip in that signature Liam pout that has gotten Zayn into some big trouble a number of times. It wasn’t that Liam made Zayn weak, because giving someone the bravery to hold a spastic fish is a good thing right? Liam made him strong. (Wasn’t that a song or something?)</p><p>Otherwise known as The Ziam Boat Oneshot, where Zayn is totally gone for Liam to the point where he actually lays his hands on a grimy ass, two and a half foot long fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEAH (@weIIingtonkiss)! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME TO WRITE THIS!
> 
> Thank you my fellow ziam shippers like Lexi (@zouiswincest), Angela (@nycziam), and Erick (@aokilouis).
> 
> This is so fluffy and not my usual style, but still leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> twitter: @ctmytown  
> tumblr: larryscape  
> ask.fm: larryscape
> 
> Title from the Dave Matthews song.  
> Stay groovy :D

They were on a boat. Zayn hated boats.

Okay, he didn’t exactly hate boats as much as he hated being trapped on anything small and rickety in the middle of a lake. But Niall was the claustrophobic one ( _No, Liam. That doesn’t mean he’s afraid of Santa._ ), so Zayn kept his complaints to himself.

“Are you having fun yet?” Liam said, smile wide and cheesy as he nudged Zayn’s shoulder. They were both sat on a wooden bench in the center of the boat. A bucket of water sat between their feet, and a row of poles stood across the floor.

Zayn laughed. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, humoring Liam with a smile. “You know how I feel about fishing though. Still don’t know why you didn’t ask Harry or something.” And wow, he sounded like a prick. Liam had been so excited when he asked the older boy to spend their day off together, but Zayn couldn’t look past his exhaustion mixed with his apprehension about water. To be fair, the whole world knew Zayn couldn’t swim; he wore water wings in the Kiss You music video for God’s sake. But Zayn went with it, because - well, it was Liam.

“Been there, done that,” Liam answered, bringing Zayn back down to earth. “I think Harry and I swore off fishing ever since I got my hook stuck in his ass.”

Zayn snorted, remembering the scene from their movie. He had only seen it once, but that particular moment had stuck with him, not because Liam looked hot or anything like that. Of course not.

Zayn shook his head to himself, snapping himself out of it. “That wasn’t staged?” he eventually inquired, raising an eyebrow. “He didn’t tell you to do that for a laugh?”

Liam paused to rub a hand behind his neck. “Nah, he isn’t that desperate to get things in his bum,” he said. Zayn scoffed, and Liam laughed before standing up, using Zayn’s shoulder for balance. “Anyway,” he continued, walking across the deck to grab two fishing poles from the rack – one labeled 10 and the other 11.

He turned to Zayn while extending the handle of number 11. Zayn made a face.

“What?” Liam said, eyebrows furrowed as he lowered the pole to his side. “You’re telling me you came all this way, and you won’t even fish? What, are you afraid a fish will drag you to the bottom of the ocean and pin you down there until you-”

Zayn jolted his head back, eyes bugging out.

“Oh right." He cleared his throat. "Remind me to teach you how to swim,” Liam remembered before smacking his lips and nodding down at the floor. “You know, there are life jackets below deck if you want,” he assured, tone serious. His teasing gaze softened, trying to read his friend’s expression for any anxiety.

“No, I’m good,” Zayn assured. He waved Liam off and half-smiled up at him. “You’ll protect me, right?”

_Shit, that sounded flirty. He’s gonna think I’m fucking obsessed. I took down my shrine after Take Me Home, alright?_

“Right,” Liam confirmed with a wink. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

And Liam had him, alright. He had him good. But it wasn’t anything to be acted upon. Zayn couldn’t have feelings for his seemingly heterosexual bandmate, even if they already cuddled on the tour bus and had a joint R&B Spotify playlist. It wouldn’t be right.

But fishing together? That was doable.

“I just don't like to see it struggle like that,” Zayn said as he reluctantly grabbed his fishing pole. He nearly dropped it when his fingers brushed against Liam’s too, because he was apparently ten years old.

Liam made a pouty face, ducking his chin toward his chest and looking at Zayn through his eyelashes. Zayn’s mouth twitched, as he was unsure how to handle the unwavering attention. “You’re sweet,” Liam finally said before extending his hand to help Zayn up.

Zayn took it, but when he hoisted himself up, the boat - of course - hit a bump, sending his chest into Liam’s and his nose against his ear. He stammered out a few apologies mixed with nervous giggles as he collected himself, and he had to (wanted to) steady himself on Liam’s shoulders.

“You good?” Liam asked through a fit of laughter. His eyes were squinted in _that way_ that only happened when something really made him happy (like when he saw the Let It Grow sign with Harry's face plastered over Queen Elsa's at the first Philly show). And by the time Zayn could stand sturdily on two feet, he realized that he was still pressed against Liam. The heat of both their bodies seemed to multiply by the hundreds, and Zayn was thankful for the breeze from the gentle waves knocking the side of the boat. He was not thankful, however, for the way his heart was pounding against Liam’s. He absolutely hated it. Why was it so loud and obnoxious? Why did it feel like his own heartbeat could knock Liam off his feet and into the water?  

“I’m good” he finally answered after remembering that he'd been spoken to. While his expression remained the epitome of mortification - parted lips, wide eyes, blushing cheeks - Liam smirked. Fucking _smirked_.

The younger boy nodded before eyeing Zayn’s hand on his shoulder. “Didn’t think I would have to _protect_ you so soon,” he jested, looking more than pleased with himself. “Will you be okay, or do you want me to hold your hand ‘til we’re on land again?”

Zayn snorted, shifting his gaze to the floor. “I’ll be fine,” he mumbled before dropping his hand to his side and stepping away. He brushed past Liam, trying to hide the force at which he was biting his lip by facing the opposite end of the boat. “But I swear, Payne, if you get your smelly ass fish anywhere near me…”

“Oh ho, we got a diva on board, don’t we?” Liam said before joining Zayn at the edge of the deck. He held his pole over the edge, winding up his line as he checked out the water. “You gonna make me catch your fish too? Cook it up on the grill for you and serve it with a fresh batch of caviar?”

“ _No_ ,” Zayn whined, voice soft like a little kid’s. “Seriously, we can’t kill the fish, yeah? That’s not cool.”

Liam casted his line, the zipping sound of its launch shooting over the side of the boat. He eyed the water, eyes squinting amidst the faded afternoon sun.

Zayn didn't bother appreciating the view. Well, he was appreciating _a_ view, but it most certainly was not the water. To be fair, he sort of _had_ to look at Liam in a way, because water made him uneasy. Liam was stable, sturdy. Safe.

"Seriously, bro. You gotta at least try," Liam piped up. He threw Zayn another pout, to which Zayn responded by darting his eyes toward the floor, knowing he had been caught staring.

He shrugged, still looking at the deck. "I don't know. I..."

"See, it's fine," Liam said, flicking his wrist toward Zayn. "I guess you should leave it to the pros after all. Don't want you to be disappointed if you don't catch anything." He leaned up against the side of the boat, now holding his pole with one hand and patting Zayn's cheek with the other.

Zayn squinted. He really hated when Liam took advantage of his competitive side. It reminded Zayn that he was an open book to his bandmate - completely transparent without any hope for dignity.

"Oh please," Zayn retorted with an eye roll. "I'm like... the fish whisperer for Christ's sake." And okay, it wasn't necessarily the most profound comeback, but...

"The fish whisperer, eh?" Liam chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Is that what you call it?" Zayn nodded confidently. "Well, Mr. Fish Whisperer Sir. If you're so sure about your skills, then why don't we make a friendly wager?"

Zayn pursed his lips, intrigued. "Tell me more."

Liam stroked his beard, eyes glancing to the open sky. Meanwhile, Zayn casted his line, only mildly hating himself.

"First person to reel one in gets twenty bucks," Liam stated finally before gripping his pole with both hands. "Sound alright?"

Zayn scrunched his nose and turned to face the younger boy. "That's boring," he answered before spitting air through his teeth. "That's like... _wicked_ bori - Liam, I use twenty dollar bills to doodle on and leave as tips at restaurants," he scoffed, eyes squinted.

Liam just laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, stepping away defensively. "I don't have much else to offer." He shrugged and frowned, and Zayn just rolled his eyes.

"Last week, you used a hundred dollar bill to patch up your jorts, Liam."

Liam wiped a hand over his face, stopping to catch his nails between his teeth. "We don't speak of that," he said before lightly swatting at Zayn's shoulder. "Twenty bucks. Take it or leave it," he said through a laugh as Zayn threw a light punch to his bicep.

Zayn groaned as he shifted his gaze to the sky. "Fine," he said, looking back down at his friend. "Deal."

"Deal," Liam echoed before offering a hand. Zayn shook it with one strong motion but kind of forgot to let go after. It seemed that maybe the same thing slipped Liam's mind as well, because they just stood there for a solid seven seconds attached by the hand. Liam's practically devoured Zayn's, which was kind of embarrassing, considering Zayn was the older of the two. He couldn't bring himself to care, however... for whatever reason.

"Uhm," he peeped, eyes tracing over Liam's thumb. He exhaled slowly, lips protruding as he shifted his gaze to Liam. “You good?” was all he could think of saying. He meant it, really, because Liam was being really weird - not his normal sort of weird, like when he tries to dance on stage, but the kind of weird that made Zayn question everything.

“Zayn. I…” he began before taking a deep breath and retracting his hand. Zayn quirked an eyebrow, because Liam was actually being serious about something. He actually looked… nervous, which was weird coming from someone who could grind on both Louis and Harry during a concert without blinking an eye. “This is gonna sound really stupid… And it’s not that big of a deal, but I’ve kind of been thinking…”

And then Zayn felt a tug on his line, a big one that made him stumble forward and knock his hip against the side of the boat. “ _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ ,” he sputtered, looking out into the water and then dumbly at Liam.

“Reel it in,” Liam scoffed, waving his hand frantically. “ _Go go go_.”

Zayn blinked back to his line bobbing up and down in the water. He started winding it up urgently, and his hand was aching by the time a silver fish over two feet long came splashing out of the water and into the air. “The fuck do I do?” Zayn yelled, the sound of both boys’ laughter mixing together.

Liam reeled in his own line before setting his pole back in its stand. “I thought you were the fish whisperer,” he teased before reaching up to grab Zayn’s line. The fish flopped around, spraying water in Liam’s face as he tried grabbing it by its middle. “The things I do for you,” he muttered, wincing and jolting back with every wild movement the frantic fish made. “Here, try and get the hook out,” he instructed, nodding toward the fish’s mouth.

Zayn looked back at him, blinked, then looked at the fish.

“Go on. It’s not gonna hurt you,” Liam cooed in a mocking tone. He shoved it inches away from Zayn’s face, to which Zayn responded with a girlish squeal and flailing of his arms.

“Be cool,” he scolded, holding both hands out in front of him. He gave Liam a stern look before stepping forward. “Just… hold him still, okay?” he said, placing one hand over Liam’s and another on the line coming out of the fish’s mouth. He hissed as his index finger and thumb slid into the fish’s mouth.

“There you go,” Liam said, eyes locked on the action.

With his tongue between his teeth, Zayn slowly removed the hook and dropped it to the floor immediately. He shook his hand, flicking off excess water that had dripped onto him, leaving Liam to struggle with their slimy friend once more.

“You’re gonna - _Ah -_ you’re gonna have to hold him, Zayn,” Liam stammered. Zayn watched as his biceps flexed, his grip tightening around the fish as he tried to hold it still. “Need to get a picture of you two,” he managed with a flash of a grin.

Zayn coughed and peeked over his sunglasses. “You said what now?”

Liam held out the fish once more, and he curled his lip in that signature Liam pout that has gotten Zayn into some big trouble a number of times. It wasn’t that Liam made Zayn _weak_ , because giving someone the bravery to hold a spastic fish is a good thing right? Liam made him _strong_. (Wasn’t that a song or something?)

“Fine,” Zayn caved, because Liam could probably convince him to jump off the Empire State Building. “Give her here.”

Liam handed the fish over but paused once their hands overlapped. “Wait, it’s a her now?” he inquired with an incredulous chuckle. Zayn nodded, content with himself. “Okay then. Well, what’s her name?”

Zayn narrowed his eyes at the slimy, metallic flesh of the fish. He twisted his mouth in thought, releasing a low hum. “Leah,” he said finally before smiling to himself proudly.

Liam blinked, opened his mouth to say something, but resorted to a simple nod. He let go of the fish before wiping his hands on the black denim of his trousers. He slipped out his phone from the back pocket and held it up in front of him.

Meanwhile, Zayn’s wrestling with Leah was being reduced to a mild struggle. “Make sure to get her good side, yeah?” he joked, unashamedly not worrying about his own good side, because well…it was Zayn.

He managed to hold it still for a few seconds, during which he gave a cheesy tongue-out smile to Liam’s camera.

“Beautiful,” Liam bellowed, grinning at his screen while snapping a picture. “She’s a model, that Leah. Really works her angles.”

Zayn giggled and then squeaked once more when he dropped Leah into the bucket of water, jumping backward when it made a splash. He exhaled, relieved that nothing was making him lose his cool any longer. But then he stood up to face Liam again.

The boy’s beaming crescents had settled into a soft, timid gaze, unwavering over Zayn’s unsure expression of chewed-on lips and blinking eyes. “You too,” he said, breaking the silence. His mouth twitched up in a half smile.

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“You’re like a model, I mean,” he continued, shaking his head at the floor, punishing himself for something. “Sorry, that sounded stupid,” he said with furrowed eyebrows. He looked pained, and Zayn had no idea how _he_ looked - probably confused, considering Liam hadn’t acted this way in a while. Zayn had been trying to forget the past times he _had_ acted this way, because he figured they could never turn into anything. It was easier to just forget.

But right now Liam was stepping away from him, hand kneading the back of his neck and eyes glued to the deck of the boat. Zayn missed him, though he was still right there. He was always _right there_ but never quite where Zayn needed him to be.

“You’re okay,” Zayn encouraged, the words involuntarily escaping his lips. He laughed to ease the tension, part of him hoping Liam would just drop it, while the other part wanted the exact opposite.

Liam exhaled, dropping his hand at his side. Picking his gaze up off the floor, he faced Zayn square on - eyes, shoulders, feet, everything. “I’m such a bloody idiot,” he said through a self-ridiculing laugh, hand dragging down his face. “I actually thought like... _we_ could like…” he continued, gesturing between the two of them.

“Yeah?” Zayn chimed in, eyes widening. He probably looked horrified, which definitely was not helping Liam’s apparent struggle, but Zayn couldn’t help it. Was this really happening? Was Liam trying to say what he thought he was?

Liam blinked slowly, twisting his mouth before clearing his throat. “I think you’re probably the coolest person I’ve ever met,” he stated firmly. Zayn offered a small, close-mouthed smile. “And you’re also wicked hot.”

“And I think that I might want to like… kiss you… or something.”

Zayn smirked, mustering up the strength to cover his inner schoolgirl. “Or something?” he echoed before giving a mocking scoff.

Liam's mouth hung open momentarily. "No no, not like _that_. I was just being like..." He wiped a palm over his jeans. "I was more so referring to like-"

And then Zayn kissed him.

It was the only moment in their entire relationship where Zayn actually preferred Liam's silence. Instead of nervous rambling, his lips provided comfortable warmth against his. It was slow and easy and somehow familiar, though it had never gotten to this point before.

It had always been intimate touches or conversations that danced on the line of platonic and romantic emotion. Zayn had always stuffed his thoughts with the words _just friends_ , fearing the worst.

But now, Liam's hand was brushing over the nape of the older boy's neck, while he sucked on his lower lip. Zayn's hands wrung the fabric of Liam's t-shirt like a vice, but he didn't feel desperate anymore. Liam was right there, right where Zayn needed him to be.

Liam pulled back first, parting their lips with a wet smack. He looked completely dumbfounded, lips so comically swollen and red that Zayn laughed. That seemed to put Liam at ease, because he was smiling now too, lines appearing at the corners of his eyes.

They looked at each other in a playful challenge to see who would acknowledge what had just happened first. But right as Zayn felt words itch at the back of his throat, he felt his body fly forward into Liam's once more. The bump sent his nose into Liam's cheek, triggering nervous laughter from both parties. This time, however, Zayn went with it, deciding to brush his lips over Liam's once more.

The second kiss - the confirmation kiss - lasted only a few seconds. Zayn felt Liam sigh into it and sigh out of it, his whole demeanor conveying peace and contentment.

"Look," Liam finally spoke, nodding over Zayn's shoulder.

The smaller boy spun around but remained in Liam's grasp. "What?" he said, scanning the boat, the water, and then he saw it.

"The sunset," Liam said, wrapping his arms around Zayn's shoulders from behind. Zayn exhaled into the touch, eyes painting over the work of art in the sky. It was all too perfect, he thought. He would probably wake up back in London, his fuzzy memories the only remnant of this fantasy. Speckling his brain. Tugging at his heart.

But then Liam slid his hands up Zayn's arms and gave his shoulders a massage. The touch would have yanked him back to reality, had it been a dream, but apparently really fucking sick things happened in reality sometimes. Some things or people were worth waiting for; some were even worth touching a grimy, two and a half foot fish too.

The reminder of the fish thrashing around in the undoubtedly too-small bucket at their feet kept Zayn from writing their next album's love ballad in his head right then and there. "Hey," he said, turning around to face Liam. "We can't get soft, okay?"

Liam scrunched his eyebrows, confused.

"Like, we can't let the boys and the rest of the world see us acting like gooey, mushy high school sweethearts, yeah?"

Liam laughed and nodded consideringly. "We are better than that, I suppose," he said, whipping out his phone once more. "How about this..." he started while swiping across the screen.

Zayn eyed his phone suspiciously, apparently already becoming one of _those_ guys. He then snapped his gaze back at Liam, who was smirking as he typed something.

"This a good, manly Instagram caption?" he asked with a snicker, ridiculing the both of them. "I'm afraid Moby Dick sounds way more badass than Leah."

Zayn couldn't help but smile, feeling all too special for even being on Liam's Instagram in the first place. It was stupid, because all he ever posted was selfies with his shoes, but the sentiment sent churning warmth to his stomach.

"Sweet," he said, giving the screen a nod of approval. "Now, can we please free Leah now? I just really hate seein' her struggle," Zayn said, voice soft and genuine.

Liam threw him a look.

"What?" Zayn defended, scuttling over to the bucket and leaning over it. "She's always gonna be a Leah to me, Li."

Liam smirked, finger tips rubbing over his bottom lip. Zayn looked up at him, eyes squinted.

"Li," Liam cooed, mocking Zayn. "Li and Z."

Zayn squinted even more. "Weirdo."

"Li and Z, and Leah makes three!"

"...I'll punch you."

 

And even though Zayn kissed him instead, he liked to think that they kept their promise of not getting too soppy. They had only been told to "get a room" five times since that afternoon, and Louis had only pretended to vomit all over them twice.

They were still bros at the end of the day - just bros who made out and told each other secrets beneath hotel bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so fluffy and not my usual style, but I hope you liked it and that you still leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> twitter: @ctmytown  
> tumblr: larryscape  
> ask.fm: larryscape
> 
> Stay groovy :D


End file.
